Talk:Title
/Archive Title-Specific discussions: */Champion */Gladiator */Hero */Faction - for both Luxon and Kurzick tracks */Luck - for both Lucky and Unlucky tracks */Skill Hunter */Cartographer - for both campaigns */Protector - for both campaigns */Drunkard */Treasure Hunter */Wisdom */Survivor */Big Deal Chop Chop time? Is it time to break this into sub-artiles linked by the master Title article? I think each title track should go in it's own article so that tips and guides can be placed there. Also so that referencing the specific title from other articles is cleaner. Thoughts? --Karlos 07:10, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :Hmmmm ... I find the article not too long yet (especially since it could be shortened by a lot switching most sections to table format, avoiding redundant text). We have much longer article in this wiki that could have been split, but weren't. Also, I don't think that linking to individual titles will happen very often from articles other than user pages. :Having said that, I wouldn't mind chop-chop, as long as we also keep an overview in the Title article. :) :Karlos, I know you probably hate the idea, but what about working with inclusions to have all the titles both in individual articles and all in one combined article at the same time? -- 07:34, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::P.S.: Regardless of the split I'll switch some of the sections to table format now. -- 07:35, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :::I am always loathed to the inclusion scheme, but if it's just in one article (title) and all the others are just straight forward articles, It's not that big of a deal. It's not religion, it's a wiki. :) --Karlos 08:39, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::::How can you say that? Heretic! Burn him, burn him!!! ;) -- 08:56, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Just put on max superior runes and if you die with 55 life, you get resed with one life. You don't even need aggroed enemies, you just need a vampiric item, your one health goes down instantly, this title doesn't exist I think. ::::::I guess the anonymous edit above was meant to go in the "survivor" title discussion section. -- 01:53, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Karlos, you wanna go for it? I'll add this task to my to-do list, but first I have to do those gods' statues articles. They've been on my list for ages! -- 01:53, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I'm in favour of keeping it together, but if it does get split up, I think it should be split into account-based titles and character-based titles. Giving each article its own title sounds like overkill. -- Gordon Ecker 03:38, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Protected Why did you make this article protected Skuld? - Stexe If no other admins beat me to it, I'll unprotect it two weeks from the end of the Dragon Festival. Unless other people think it needs extended protection (in which case please state so). - 13:41, 6 July 2006 (CDT) :I think it would be a good idea to monitor this page after the protection is removed. It may need extended protection. As it is now, any registered user can still edit it, only anon edits have been excluded. --Rainith 15:49, 6 July 2006 (CDT) :Have a look at the history, from the edit summarys you can see just how much anon vandalism there is — Skuld 02:14, 7 July 2006 (CDT) ::I've added this to my watch list, so I'll keep an eye on it as well. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 07:04, 15 July 2006 (CDT) Death Title I know that the Death Title Track is absolutely uncomfirmed, but it would still be nice to read something about it in the article. At least something like "There are rumors about a Death Title Track which would supposedly trigger at 100 000 character deaths, but this is probably not true..." etc etc... So it would be something like a comment rather than part of the article. Yeah, I know I should do it myself, but I'm still new and I'm afraid of screwing things up. Otherwise, I don't know that much about the history of this rumor myself..—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Adul (talk • ) 07:47, 23 July 2006 (CDT). :I'd rather not have that in the article, it is pure speculation for now ST47 (talk) 07:59, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::Okay, no problem. I'm into it, actually, because I've never heard anyone saying anything about reaching 100 000 deaths which isn't really such a big deal as it can be done in about 2 weeks.And I've got enough work to do on my comp, so why not try it during? I'll tell you if I found something. Adul 10:36, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :::please don't remove the unsigned template, as it messes up the time of posting (talk) 10:41, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :::: Sorry, I still need to get used to this. Adul 10:43, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Rank 13 Achieved Someone has rank 13 now. all we have to do is get them to sell us what rank 14 title is called. http://img95.imageshack.us/img95/1592/r13lz4.jpg :Couldn't you have switched language to english? The german version is no use.. — Skuld 09:43, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::it translates as 'Heroine of the Emperor', or 'Emperor's Hero' -- (Talk) ( ) 10:00, 23 July 2006 (CDT)